Smokin' Hot (LEMON)
by dearestMOON
Summary: Smoker x Hina! I was inspired to write this oneshot from their cover page (Ch. 586), so here it is... A One Piece LEMON oneshot! Warning: MATURE & definitely NSFW. Read at your own risk! XOXO! babygg v•ᴥ•v (*pen name is now dearestMOON - FIND ME ON WATTPAD TOO! :)


**Stay - Smoker x Hina**

The white hair Vice Admiral constantly glanced down to check the time on his pocket watch. Growing tired of waiting for his long-time friend to finish getting dressed, he finally yelled out, "Oi! Hurry up, Hina! I ain't got all day for you!"

"Shut up! I'm almost done!" she responded.

Smoker sighed. Why is this woman taking so long just to get ready? He shook his head in dissatisfaction and counted the minute hand that had gone by. Twenty minutes? No, thirty minutes? Smoker was about to complain again, but Hina finally swung the door opened and came out of her room. Smoker eyed the pink hair Rear Admiral from head to toe. She was casually dressed in a red, floral top and white shorts. She paired her outfit with purple flats and a jewel necklace.

The thought of Smoker checking her out made her cheeks glow red. "W-What are you staring at?"

Smoker's brow narrowed in disappointment. "What the hell, woman! You literally took half an hour just to dress like that?! I would assume you'd come out looking like a princess or something!" Hina's shy reaction suddenly faded. She punched Smoker in the stomach and stormed off. "Ouch! I was just kidding! Damn, take a chill pill!" The off duty marine chased after Hina and apologized, but she refused to accept his apology. Smoker sighed. "Oh, stop it already, drama queen. I'll buy you lunch." Hina finally stopped and turned around. Lunch didn't sound like a bad idea, so she decided to call it truce and accepted his offer. "Fatty," he silently mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Smoker instantly shut his mouth and ignored Hina's suspicious gaze. It was smart to do so.

After a fulfilling meal, the two walked around town and explored the local market and shops. Even though Hina was stationed to guard this specific country, she hardly had time to tour the town markets due to her busy schedule. Therefore, when she found out that her old companion was nearby, she eagerly invited him to accompany her for a day.

The sun was setting and night was approaching. Smoker was about to head back to his ship, but Hina quickly distracted him. She wanted to drink with him, so she forced Smoker to accompany her to a nearby bar. After consuming ridiculous amounts of alcohol, the female marine was completely wasted. She was unable to maintain her balance, so Smoker had to assist her back home. Once they arrived to her room, Smoker threw the drunk woman on her bed.

"Sigh. Such a pain in the ass." He pulled out two cigars and lit it up. He inhaled and exhaled the nicotine. Smoker was heading for the door, when suddenly, a black cage surrounded him.

"Stay with me tonight," Hina softly demanded. The logia user evaporated to smoke and escaped from her prison cage. "Tch!"

The evaporated smoke approached Hina. Smoker solidified and leaned towards her and chuckled. "Sorry, princess. Did you forgot that I'm smoke? There's no way you can take advantage of me with your abilities."

"Oh really?" She suddenly spanked Smoker's butt and grabbed his firm glutes, making him jump in surprise. While he was still caught off guard, the female marine tackled Smoker down and wrestled on top of him.

"What the hell was that for, woman!"

Hina giggled and leaned closer to Smoker. Her lust-filled eyes peered straight into his surprised eyes. "We haven't spent time together in so long~ Let's have fun tonight~"

"Hina, I really gotta go. We shouldn't-" She suddenly places a finger on his lips to shush him. Her lips landed on his neck as she gently started pecking at his warm beige skin. Her left hand ghost along his masculine chest before slowly inching down south. Smoker trembled when he felt her small hand reaching for his member.

"Are you sure you still want to leave?" she whispered, while nibbling his earlobes.

Smoker sighed. "Fine. Prove it to me that you're worth my time, and I'll stay."

Hina raise a brow. She had always adored his bluntness. However, she was a little offended and felt underestimated, but a challenge is still a challenge, and she was not willing to lose. "Hmph. Hina accepts your challenge." She slowly unbuttons his dress shirt and kisses him briefly on the lips, before making her way down to his neck and finally to his chest. She slowly twirls her tongue around his nipples for a while before going further down past his abdomen to his large bulge. Hina's lips playfully bites onto his covered erection, making Smoker let out a soft moan. She freed his large manhood and started stroking the shaft in slow motions whilst lubricating it with her own saliva. Hina was able to tell that he desperately wanted her to continue stimulating it, so she engulfed his stiff member inside her warm, moist mouth. One hand aggressively stroke the rest of his shaft while the other one cradled his balls.

Smoker moaned with pleasure as Hina enthusiastically sucked and bobbed her head, allowing his tip to slide down her mouth. He adored the view. Seeing the usual stoic Hina blushing and effortlessly going down on him was a real treat. The sensation was too good. He couldn't wait anymore. "Fuck! I can't take it anymore!" Smoker aggressively flips on top of Hina and pins her arms apart.

She stared straight into his eyes, examining his change of expression. She widely smirked and bit her lower lip when she noticed his red cheeks. "Hina did good?" she asked. She already knew the answer, yet, she wanted to tease him. Smoker forcefully tears her shorts off and lined his hardened member with her leaking core. She was loving his aggressive vibe.

"You ready?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he quickly jammed inside her wet pussy, burying his large length completely inside her. Her fingers clenched the bedsheets as she loudly moans. Hina didn't except such roughness. Damn, she was tighter than he remembered. Smoker thrusted at her uterus wall, earning erotic sounds from the beautiful marine. Smoker leaned down and kissed her rosy lips while she passionately reciprocated. He was pounding her hard and fast. The building heat coursing through his veins intensified as he snake his left hand down to furiously torture her clit. Squirming violently to the euphoric sensation, she tangled her hands in his white hair and screamed his name as she was reaching her climax.

Smoker warned her before unleashing his warm liquid. Hina took mental note of that and happily accepted his load of cum to paint her internal walls. Smoker crashed down next to Hina and heavily pants. They both didn't speak for a while. Finally, Hina reached into her side table and pulled out a cigarette. She lit the cigarette and took a long puff. She turned to Smoker and examines him. She really liked his new hairstyle. It was definitely more stylish than his previous one. His scar also made him look sexier – or even manlier. Smoker finally notices Hina looking at him. "What?"

She smiled. "Hina's ready for round two."

XOXO

The End! 💋


End file.
